Day by Day
by ShionSeverely
Summary: Una lucha entre dioses y humanos desato una guerra, en la que una chica con poderes especiales es capaz de romper con esta, por eso al bucan, porque quien la tenga podrá gobernar sobre los demás. FABERRY/AU
1. Chapter 1

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

* * *

 ** _Prologo_**

 _Lo humanos querían vestir como los dioses, querían hablar como ellos, mandar como ellos, sin embargo los dioses no permitieron a ellos tener esos pensamientos._

 _En un mundo destruido por los humanos, estos se convirtieron en animales, más que estos en sí._

 _Sosteniendo armas con el intento de reinar unos sobre otros, ellos comenzaron a masacrarse entre sí._

 _Pero un dia…_

 _Se corrió el rumor que existía una chica con poderes que eran capaz de acabar con la guerra, de controlar a las personas, por eso mucho mataban por encontrarla, quien la tuviera… podría reinar sobre los demás…_

 _Pero lo que no estaba escrito era que una guerrera… la protegería así fuera con su propia vida, que con gusto daría por mantenerla a salvo…_

* * *

 _Mi abrazo es una fortaleza para ti, soy desechada por otros, amor no puedo ver el final de este oscuro túnel, estoy muy asustado porque no puedo ver el camino, así como un desierto como un sol, abrasador, como una persona llorando debido a la sed._

 _Bésame baby, antes que esta noche termine, apresúrate hacia mí, dia a dia._

 _Canción:_

 _T-Ara - Day by Day_


	2. Chapter 1: Encontrándote

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Encontrándote**_

 _ **2066**_

 _ **POV Quinn**_

Camino por la Ciudad de Nueva York, a esa a la que le daban el nombre de la Gran Manzana, ahora no es más que un desierto, solo hay escombro de los grandes edificios que en algún momento eran los más hermosos y majestuosos, eso era lo que mis padres me contaban desde niña, me platicaban de cosas que yo no conocí, pero escuchándolos me entraban unas enormes ganas de a verlo hecho.

Escucho un ruido en unos de los edificios que estaban a nada de caerse, sé que no ha sido un gato, reconozco los sonidos, no por nada he vivido toda mi vida de esta forma, desenfundo mi arma, es una 32 que muy bien me va a servir, estaba cargada, yo misma la revise esta mañana antes de salir de donde me estaba quedando.

Y es más estoy armada y lista para cualquier imprevisto, viajo con mi inseparable amiga mi Katana, la cual habia sido un regalo de mi padre, antes de ser asesinado por el líder de la rebelión de los Wild, Jack el jefe de la rebelión fue ataco por la espalda a Russel mi padre, nada pudimos hacer, aunque herimos a ese miserable, sé que una está con vida, solo que ahora quien dirige ese Clan es su hija, Kitty Wild.

Dejo de pensar en eso, porque juro que no controlare mi odio hacia esos malditos, no les importo nada más que el poder controlarnos, el tenernos bajo su control, ni siquiera el dolor que estaban causando, el de una niña de 10 años viendo morir a su padre por defender sus valores, no les importo el llanto de mi madre, al verlo caer muerto, de ver como el hombre al que am toda su vida fue arrancado de sus manos.

Aprieto los puños porque sé que el di que me los encuentre no podré contener mi rabia, ese dia habrá tanta sangre derramada que se podrá convertir en el nuevo mar, otro ruido y un quejido me saca de mis pensamientos, comienzo a caminar de manera silenciosa, con mi arma apuntando.

Entro al edificio, me mantengo alerta, no quiero que nada me ataque de sorpresa, sigo el ruido, sé que me estoy acercando, porque se vuelve más nítido el ruido, sigo hacia delante, y el otro quejido me dice que ya estoy llegando, pero nada me prepara para lo que tenía adelante, jamás pensé ver eso.

– **¿Q… Quien está ahí?-** esa voz dulce hace que el mire, es una joven de mi edad, no pasa de los 16 o es menos, se ve menuda y pequeña, por eso le calculo esa edad **– ¿Sé que hay alguien ahí?-** dice con la voz ronca, sé que es por el llanto, la mira al ver que tantea donde agarrarse para levantarse, yo no podía hacer nada, no quería moverme ella no me veía, la veía tomar algo, baje mi arma al ver que era su bastan para ayudarse **–Hable-** volvió a decir, sabía que tenía que hacerlo

Pero la escena no me dejaba, la chica de cabellos chocolates, con pequeños rulos, estaba bañada en sangre, sus ropas, su cabello, todo, mire el cuerpo que estaba casi inconsciente, sabía que no lo lograría las heridas de balas y lasa cortadas eran profundas, necesitaba checarla.

– **Tranquila-** hable, la chica frente mío pareció asustarse porque dio un brinco al escuchar mi voz **–no voy a lastimarte…-** me acerque más ella **–voy a revisarla, está muy mal** -le hable cerca

– **Nos atacaron, escuche ruido y ella se quejó-** la joven intentaba explicarme, pero no estaba hablando conmigo, miraba hacia un lado donde no estaba

– **Ey-** le tomo el rostro delicadamente, y al hacerlo sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, y yo no pude evitar perderme en ess océanos chocolates, cuando ella toco mis manos con las suya la descarga que sentí por todo mi cuerpo, me dijo que la protegería con mi vida si era necesario

– **Revísala** -me pidió **–no quiero perderla es la única familia que tengo-** me pedía, la solté y me dispuse acercarme a la mujer en el suelo

– **¿Me escucha?-** pregunte

– **Si… yo… duele-** se quejó, mire la heridas sabía que no habia nada que pudiera hacer

– **Tranquila, se pondrá bien-** intente mentir, pero ella clavo su mirada en mí, era igual a la chica que estaba ahí sentada en algo que encontró

– **N… No mien…tas-** hablaba ya sin fuerzas **–S… Sé que no lo voy a lograr-** clavo sus miradas **–Quie, quiero que la cuides-** pidió mirando a la morena que jugaba con su bastón **–ella es inocente, ella no tiene idea de porque nos atacaron-** le mire sin comprender **–Ella, ella es la niña de la leyenda, ella es…-** me decia, yo me quede con la cara en shock, en verdad ella existía, en verdad aquella jovencita que se veía tan inocente era la que acabaría con la guerra **–Sé que te sorprende, están inocente… pero sus poderes son infinitos, por favor… prométeme que la cuidaras-** yo no sabía qué hacer, pero el solo recordar la mirada, esos hermosos ojos chocolates supe que debía hacer

– **Lo hare, le juro que le cuidare y protegeré con mi vida, Yo Lucy Quinn Fabray juro protegerla con mi propia vida de ser necesario-** la mujer me dio un intento de sonrisa

– **Sé que ella estará en buenas manos, tu padre fue un gran hombre-** la mire incrédula que conociera a mi padre

– **Estábamos en el mismo Clan, pero escape con ella cuando lo asesinaron sabía que no tardarían en dar con nosotras-** me explico antes de que una tos con sangre la atacara

La chica al escucharla toser se acercó intentando no tropezar con nada, le ayude a llegar, y ella me lo agradeció con una sonrisa, mire a la mujer, sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, así que solo suspire.

– **Rachel…-** escuche la mujer le llamo

– **Mama-** le dijo, mientras ella le acariciaba el rostro

– **Hija… yo…-** escuche el sollozo de la otra

– **Te vas air, no quiero-** mire como lloraba sobre el pecho de la mujer

– **Mi pequeña-** le beso la frente, aparte la mirada era un momento entre ellas **–No hay nada que hacer, yo te cuidare desde donde este…-** decia y volvía a toser, mire vi como ese pequeña lloraba, estaba perdiendo a su madre, tal como yo lo habia hecho con mi padre hace 8 años

– **¿Quién me va a cuidar? Mama-** la mujer me miro

– **Ven-** me pidió, me hinque frente a ella, tomo mi mano y la unió a la de Rachel **–Ella, te va a cuidar, ahora en adelante ella estará contigo-** la mire, ella no podía hacerlo

– **Yo lo hare Rachel, y te cuidare-** le apreté la más fuertemente, el agarre que era de tres, se volvió juna de dos, cuando la mano de la mujer cayo, la mire, y casi lloro, pero sabía que tenía que ser fuerte ahora ya no estaba sola, ahora tenía a alguien que cuidar y proteger

– **Mama** -lloro cuando la mujer no le respondió

– **Rachel-** le abrase contra mí

– **Aquí deben estar-** escuche que decían **–Le dispare a una de ellas, así que no pueden estar muy lejos-** Rachel se apretó más contra mí

– **Son esos hombres-** me dijo

– **Bien-** le tome de la mano, saque mi arma

Iba a intentar irnos sin que nos escucharan y vieran, pero Rachel sin querer patio una lata, y eso nos descubrió.

– **¡Ahí están!-** grito uno

– **¡Demonios!-** chille al ver cómo nos disparaban

– **Lo siento** -se disculpaba haber chocado la lata

– **Corre Rachel-** le dije sin soltarla, no me importaba lo otro, solo el sacarla de ahí

– **Quinn, Quinn, tengo miedo-** decia, yo no la soltaría, no la dejaría atrás, la tenía bien sujeta a mí.

Los disparos no cesaban, corría con fuerza, pero teniendo cuidado que la morena me pudiera seguir el paso, habia estacionado mi motocicleta cerca de ahí, así que un poco más y estaríamos lejos, pero esos hombre aún seguían detrás de nosotras, corrimos más y ellos tras nosotras, salimos del edificio, y ellos estaban ya cerca, dispare tres o cuatro veces y sé que le di a uno o dos, no lo sé con certeza, solo escuche los gritos de los hombres.

Al llegar al lugar donde deje a mi bebe, solté la mano de Rachel la cual estaba tratando de respirar, inmediato me subí a mi moto y la encendí, tome de la mano a la chica, y la ayude a subir.

– **Agárrate bien de mi cintura-** puse sus manos en mi cintura **–No te vaya a soltar-** dije

– **Si-** contesto

En esos disparos nos alertaron, dos de ellos revotaron en los contenedores viejos y destruidos de basura que estaban ahí, así que acelerando lo más que pude hui de ahí, con Rachel abrazada a mí.

No sé qué pasaría mañana, solo que ahora no estaba más sola, ahora tenía a una persona conmigo, una que hacía que mi corazón se acelerara, que sintiera la necesitada de protegerla, a quien habai jurado hacerlo, nada le pasaría, no mientras estuviera conmigo.

– **Te protegeré Rachel-** susurro solo para ella,

Acelero quería evitar que pudieran alcanzarlas, sentía a Rachel aferrada a ella, sonreía por eso, aunque estaba asustada, tenía a su cuidado a la joven más poderosa, que era capaz de detener esa guerra insensata, y sabía que a partir de ahora sus vidas creerían peligro, siguió manejando perdiéndose en las carreteras vacías de esa gran ciudad.

* * *

 _Extraño tu abrazo, supongo que te amo demasiado, cuando esta noche pase me convertiré en lágrimas que limpiar, Tock, Tock, Tock, si una luna plateada se pone, desaparecerá los restos de tu esencia? También se dispersaran los sueños que parecen recuerdos? Como gotas de lluvia en la lejanía, Tock, Tock, Tock._

 _Bésame nene, debería quedarme aquí, dia a dia, susúrrame que me amas, bésame nene, solo tú puedes llevarme dia a dia, antes que mis lágrimas se sequen._

* * *

 _N2:_

 _Primer capítulo, espero que les agrade, la verdad es que la historia basada en elcorto de Day by Day de T-Ara, si quieren puede checarlo así se hacen una idea de lo que acontecerá._


	3. Chapter 2: El tiempo pasa y Los

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

 **Lo siento por el retraso, pero he tenido michas cosas que hacer últimamente, y posiblemente me atrase más con las demás historias por mi pronto trabajo.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: El tiempo pasa… y los sentimientos crecen**_

 _ **POV Nadie**_

Quinn había manejado hasta donde el combustible de la motocicleta le dejo llegar, antes de buscar alguna gasolinera abandonada, ahí recargo combustible, mientras tenia Rachel junto a ella, también busco comida que aun sirviera de la tienda de autoservicio que había ahí.

– **Rachel-** le tomo de la mano **– ¿Te gusta la carne?-** pregunto, mientras veía que había cosas que contenían algo así como carne, pero que estaban en conserva y aun podía servir

– **No-** contesto **–Soy Vegana, no como carne, mami siempre me preparaba algo de ensalada-** decía, mientras se dejaba guiar por la otra

– **¡Wow!-** estaba sorprendida **–bueno al menos no nos tendremos que preocupar, por cazar…-** susurro

– **No, eso es malo pobre los animalitos-** la pelirosa al escuchar eso, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le formara en el rostro

– **Es verdad pobres-** concordó, no le diría que ella le gustaba la carne, no quería que se sintiera mal – **Bueno, entonces tomare todo lo que nos pueda servir de aquí-** Rachel se galgo de la ropa de la otra, mientras escuchaba como iba echando cosas en alguna bolsa seguro

– **Quinn** -la morena le llamo

– **Dime Rachel** -la chica dejo de mirar los jabones que aún estaban ahí, no entendía cómo es que no habían encontrado ese lugar, pero lo agradecía

– **Yo… quiero bañarme** -dijo muy bajo, pero aun así la otra la escucho

– **Lo sé, yo también lo necesito…-** en eso se acordó **–Vamos a viajar un poco más, hay un rio cerca, ahí podemos lavarnos bien-** dijo

– **Está bien-** contesto

– **Vamos, es mejor irnos de aquí, no quiero que nos encuentren-** tomo la mano de la morena para regresar hacia donde estaba la moto, guardo todo en el bolso que tenía colgado en esta, antes de subir y ayudar a la morena, y comenzar a viajar de nuevo.

 _ **Muy lejos de ahí**_ …

Una rubia estaba muy enojada ya que había sido informada que la chica había desaparecido, además de que no solo eso sino que escapo en compañía de su enemiga mortal, un Fabray.

– **Soy unos estúpido** -chillo, mientras a uno de los guardias que tenía le incrustaba la espada en el torso **–al próximo que falle, ya saben lo que les va a pasar** -les miro, antes de irse mientras su esposa Marley le seguía

– **Kitty-** le llamo al entrar a la habitación de la mansión en ruinas donde se quedaban

– **Ahora no Marley-** estaba enojada

– **Para ti siempre es lo mismo, me estoy cansando Katherine, no sé cuánto aguante, lo único que te importa es el poder, lo mismo que tu padre, y mira donde esta-** fue lo que dijo, pero a apenas termino una bófeta la hizo caer en la cama que había ahí

– **Tienes prohibido hablar así de mi padre-** estaba tan enojada que no le importaba nada

– **¡Eres una estúpida!-** Marley le grito, mientras intentaba retener el sangrado de su nariz

– **Marls-** la rubia le miro con arrepentimiento

– **Aléjate** -le empujó antes de salir de ahí, la otra intento seguirla, pero al hacerla solo pudo ver que uno de sus guardias, Jake ayudaba a su mujer, eso le hizo apretar los puños y la mandíbula

– **Esta me la pagas Puckerman-** entro de nuevo a su habitación votando todo lo que había en su interior. **–Te encontrare Rachel, y serás la que me haga líder de todo esto-** decía

 _ **En un rio cerca…**_

Quinn había cumplido había llevado a la morena aquel rio, y ahora mismo estaban en el agua ayudándola a bañarse, y aunque hubiera querido no mirar, no pudo evitarlo, sus ojos verdosos se perdieron en el cuerpo moreno, sabía que estaba mal, era una niña aun, no pidió mirarla de esa manera, pero tampoco podía controlar lo que estaba sintiendo ¿Por qué su corazón estaba latiendo de esa manera? ¿Por qué?

– **Quinn-** esa voz la saco de sus pensamientos

– **Dime** -no la miraba trataba de no mirar su cuerpo

– **¿Me ayudas a secarme y salir?-** pidió

– **Si claro-** dijo acercándose, tomando una toalla de las que ella conseguía, que al menos estaban limpias **–Ven…tienes que vestirte-** la llevo hacia donde había puesto un tipo de casas de campaña para cubrirse del sol, en el suelo camas de dormir y que las protegerían un poco del frio de la noche que ya se dejaba sentir **–A ver, Rachel tengo que quitarte esta ropa mojada-** la morena asintió

– **Esta… está bien… yo-** estaba nerviosa ya que nadie jamás la había visto sin ropa, solo su madre Shelby

– **No estés nerviosa-** no sabía si era para ella o para la morena que asentía

Quinn ayudo a la morena a ponerse la ropa limpia y seca, sin mirar, o eso trato porque no pudo evitar hacerlo, cuando la otra termino, decidió hacer lo mismo, se dio un baño que la refresco un poco, antes de encender fuego, para poder cocinar algo con lo que había conseguido de esa tienda, la morena estaba sentada con las piernas recogidas contra su pecho.

– **Vamos a estar bien ¿verdad?** -pregunto la morena

– **Lo estaremos Rachel, juré protegerte, y eso es lo que voy hacer-** se acercó a ella, una vez que encendió el fuego **–Ahora voy hacer algo de sopa para que comamos, y tengamos algo de juego, porque el tiempo está bastante fresco-** la morena le tomo la mano

– **Gracias…-** tanteando con su mano hasta que llego al rostro, para acercarla y darle un beso en la mejilla dejando petrificada a la otra que no se esperaba eso

– **Rachel…-** susurro cuando esta se alejó, mientras sentía su corazón latir como loco dentro de su pecho, creía que se podía escuchar a simple vista por la fuerza que lo hacía **–Voy… voy hacer la sopa…-** si la morena pudiera ver, se daría cuenta de lo roja que estaba la otra, mientras se acariciaba la mejilla donde le había besada

– **Vale-** la otra sonrió, sin saber lo que estaba ocasionando en la otra…

 _ **Tiempo Después…**_

El tiempo comenzó a pasar más rápido de lo que pensaban, casi un año desde que Quinn encontró a la morena, en todo ese tiempo, pensó que el sentimiento que Rachel le ocasionaba, que con el tiempo pasaría pero no era así, crecía con cada día que pasaba, con cada segundo que la morena le dedicaba una sonrisa, por eso mismo es que ahora vivía.

Otro día más, el sol comenzaba a salir, Rachel ya estaba acostumbrada y aunque no veía nada, podía sentir, y escuchar a la perfección por eso mismo fue un ruido la que la saco de su sueño, levanto la cabeza de las piernas de la pelirosa, para seguir el ruido.

Era un pequeño conejo blanco con manchas negras, era el causante que la morena comenzara a caminar intentando seguir el ruido, Quinn comenzó a despertarse, y al no sentir el peso de la cabeza de la morena, se asustó saliendo del coche todo destruido donde habían pasado, para darse cuenta que Rachel intentaba buscar al causante del ruido.

– **Rachel-** se acercó a ella, tomándola de la mano

– **Quinn** -rio cuando sintió como la pelirosa le hacía cosquillas

– **¿Dónde andas eh?-** pregunto dejándole una caricia en la mejilla, la otra simplemente se sonrojo ante la caricia bajando la mirada para que la otra no la mirara

– **Escuche ruido, y yo…-** intentaba **–lo seguí-** se escaso

– **Entiendo-** rio, mientras veía como el conejito se iba de ahí **–Pero deberías avisarme sabes que es peligroso-** dijo, la otra bajo la mirada

– **Lo sé-** suspiro **–Pero anoche no podías dormir, así que no quería molestar-** la pelirosa negó con la cabeza

– **Bueno, pero no te preocupes** -le pico el costado **–Debemos movernos, sabes que no podemos estar más de un día en un lugar, ya son varias veces que los hombres de Wild casi nos consiguen, tenemos que ser más cuidadosas-** entrelazaba sus manos

– **Sí, yo no entiendo ¿Por qué me quieren? ¿Qué buscan de mí?-** peguntaba, dejándose guiar por la mano de la otra

– **Rachel, ellos quieren el poder que tú tienes en tu interior, el cual no has desarrollado ¿recuerdas que paso hace unos meses?** -la morena asintió

 _ *******FlashBack*******_

Las chicas estaban recorriendo, cerca del rio para darse un baño, cuando se toparon con dos de los hombres de wild, ellos inmediatamente las reconocieron y atacaron, Quinn tuvo que luchar con ellos, mientras intentaba que por nada llegaran a la morena, la cual no podía ayudar.

– **Rachel-** le llamo **–No-** la chica sintió cerca de ella el ruido de dos espadas chocando, ahí supo que la otra había logrado hacer que no le atacaran, pero sintió como la pelirosa caí junto a ella

– **Dánosla Fabray** -hablo unos de los hombres **–Te dejaremos con vida** -aseguraba uno

– **Jamás-** golpeo con todas su fuerzas la espada, haciendo que el hombre cayera, pero no esperando el golpe del otro **– ¡Ayy!-** casi grito cuando sintió la hoja de la espada cortar su piel

El grito que la pelirosa había dado, no pasó desapercibido por la morena, que no sabía pero cerrando los ojos, al abrirlos los tenia de color blanco casi gris, siguiendo las voces, movió sus manos, haciendo paralizar a los hombres bajo la mirada perpleja de Quinn, que veía como los hombres luchaba por liberarse, pero no consiguiéndolo, viendo como las venas de sus cuerpo comenzaban a notarse, ver como de sus ojos, nariz, boca y orejas, sangre comenzaba a salir sin parar.

– **Rachel-** la pelirosa llego a ella, tomándola de la mano, mirando los ojos de la chica, que al sentir el tacto sacudió la cabeza volviendo sus ojos al mismo color chocolate, y dejando a los hombre que cayeron lamentablemente muertos.

– **Quinn-** susurro asustada

– **Tranquila-** le abrazo, y una vez más agradeció que no viera, porque sabía que la otra no podría superar la imagen de los hombres desangrados en el lugar

 _ *******Fin FlashBack*******_

La morena recordó, sabía que algo había pasado ahí, y que ella había sido responsable, aunque Q le hubiera dicho que no había sido nada, ella sintió como algo en su cuerpo se despertaba, y pero algo corría en sus venas, y dejaba salirlo.

– **Si ¿dime que paso? Por favor-** pidió, la pelirosa sabía que no debería, pero si quería que la otra entendiera porque debían de tener mucho cuidado, decirle lo especial que era

– **Rachel-** le tomo la mano, para sentarla en el auto – **Eres especial, tu madre lo sabía, por eso mismo confió en mi para cuidarte, en tu interior tienes poderes que son imaginables, que se pueden usar para el bien, pero el clan Wild lo quiere para tener poder sobre los demás, por eso tengo que protegerte, ellos quieren usarte, yo no lo voy a permitir-** le acaricio la mejilla **–y yo voy a estar contigo, no te voy a dejar Rach-** la morena solo se abrazó a ella

– **Gracias-** la rubia acaricio su melena café

– **Es hora de irnos, necesitamos combustible y alimento-** la morena asintió **–Vamos-** la morena con ayuda de la otra se levantó para caminar hacia la motocicleta de la otra **–sube Rach-** la ayudo andes de montarse también

Arranco con rumba a buscar lo que necesitaban para seguir su camino, querían pasar desapercibidas, querían que las dejaran de seguir, porque Quinn los sabia el ejército bajo el bando de Kitty era muy poderoso aún se preguntaba cómo es que Marley su prima se había podido casar con ella, más bien ya lo sabía el padre de la chica le obligo hacerlo para que su familia estuviera protegida.

 _ **En otra parte…**_

Kitty quería vengarse del estúpido de Puckerman, no podía hacerlo así no más porque sospecharían, por eso mismo sin levantar sospechas lo mando en una misión para encontrar a alguien que les diera información de donde estaba Quinn con Rachel, pero lo que nadie sabía es que tenía preparado es que ese hombre no les diría nada, ella lo conocía moriría antes de hablar.

– **¡Ahí esta!-** grito el propio Jake, cuando el hombre intentó huir

– **¡Agárrenlo!-** ordeno Kitty, mientras los seguía con su espada en mano

Todos corrieron tras él, el hombre había logrado tomar una vara de hierro, no se había dado cuenta que tenía punta que haría daño a cualquiera, y eso fue lo que paso, al momento que Jake intento detenerlo, el hombre le apuñalo con él, clavándose en el pecho, soltando la vara asustado al ver como el chico caía al suelo.

– **¡Jake!-** grito, Ryder otro de los hombre de Kitty, mientras lo demás tenían al hombre

– **Lynch ¿Qué paso?-** fingio estar sorprendida al ver al joven herido ahí

– **No lo sé mi señora, solo que ese malnacido lo hirió-** agarro al hombre del cuello **–Morirás-** le acerco su espada

– **¡Suéltalo Ryder!-** ordeno Kitty acercándose **–Atiende a Puckerman-** vio como el chico estaba en sus últimas **–No creo que lo logre-** negó, sabiendo que aunque lo quería muerto, el chico era un buen soldado, la herida era muy profunda por lo que la hemorragia no paraba

– **Si mi señora-** se fue ayudar al otro chico

Kitty miro al hombre que estaba con la mirada asustada, pegado a la malla mirando por donde escapar, la rubia sonrió al ver que se veía como un animalito acorralado por su depredador.

– **¿Sabes dónde está?-** le mostro la foto de Rachel

– **No-** contesto con la voz temblorosa

– **No quieras jugártela, te matare, así que colabora… solo tal vez así… vivas** -sonrió

– **No, jamás… jamás la tendrás-** ladro con fuerza

– **¡Maldito!-** le dio un golpe **– ¿Dime dónde está?-** le miraba con furia

– **Púdrete al igual que tu padre** -escupió, y fue lo último que otra tolero, porque sin que le temblase la mano le corto la cabeza, salpicándole la sangre en la cara

– **Nadie, me enfrente sin recibir su merecido-** guardo su espalda, antes de ir en busca de sus demás soldados que cuando la vieron, se acercaron

– **Señora** -Lynch se acercó **–No lo ha logrado-** miro hacia el lugar donde el cuerpo de Jake estaba inerte

– **¡Demonios!-** dijo furiosa **–Era un buen elemento-** se lamentó, aunque por otro lado estaba feliz, su plan aunque no era de esa manera, Jake estaba muerto, ahora sabía que no debería mirar más a su mujer, el original era que ella lo asesinaría por accidente.

– **Lo era-** suspiro **– ¿Que haremos?-** la rubia le miro

– **¿A qué te refieres?-** pregunto

– **¿Llevarnos el cuerpo o lo dejamos aquí?-** bajo la mirada, Jake era su mejor amigo, se habían cridado juntos, estuvo con el cuándo su hermano Noah fue exiliado del Clan Wild, cuando este se negaba a hacer lo que iba contra sus valores, y Jake había estado con el cuándo su madre murió, así que era como su hermano, por eso mismo no quería dejarlo

– **Merece un entierro digno de él, Lynch, súbelo a la camioneta-** el chico asintió para ir hacerlo que lo le ordenaron

– **Ingenuo-** sonrió antes de subirse a su auto

 _ **Lejos de ahí…**_

Quinn estaba caminando, con Rachel dando vueltas junto a ella, que jugaba con unas flores que la pelirosa le había regalado, aunque la morena no podía verlas, pero el olfato funcionaba muy bien.

– **Rachel-** rio cuando la morena se pasó a caer **–Ven aquí-** le tomo la mano

– **Pero Quinn-** se quejó cuando sus flores se cayeron

– **Te dije que se te caerían-** rio, mientras se inclinaba a recogerlas **–Oh no-** la pelirosa dijo, cuando gotas comenzaron a caer **–Corre-** la morena solo rio, dejándose guiar por la mano de la otra que la arrastraba –Me mojo-La morena chillaba feliz al sentir las gotas de lluvia en su cuerpo.

Era una hermosa imagen, ver a esas dos chicas correr intentando no mojarse con la lluvia hasta llegar a su casa de campaña que habían puesto para pasar esa noche, ellas vivían día a día.

 _Desapareciste completamente como el viento, día a día te extraño, día a día, esta noche extraño los recuerdos que cruzan por mi mente, escucho tu voz, las incontables noches que prometimos "Por siempre" Se convierten en lágrimas ¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc!_

 _Bésame nene, deberé permanecer aquí día a día, susúrrame que me amas, Bésame nene, solo tú puedes tomarme día adía, antes que mis lágrimas se sequen, Desapareciste completamente como el viento, Día a día te extraño, día a día._

* * *

 _N2:_

 _Segundo capítulo, espero que les agrade, la verdad es que la historia basada en el drama Day by Day de T-Ara, si quieren puede checarlo así se hacen una idea de lo que acontecerá._


End file.
